


Someone You Loved

by Gestalttrash



Series: The Rook (OC series) [2]
Category: The Rook (TV 2019)
Genre: Multi, No Gestalt/Myfanwy, Original Character - Freeform, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-01-02 11:53:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gestalttrash/pseuds/Gestalttrash
Summary: The sequel to Don't Hold Me. Disclaimer this could be a hot messSign the rook petition! Let's get the season 2 we deserve!!https://www.change.org/p/therookstarz-season-2-for-the-rookAlso link to spotify playlist:https://open.spotify.com/playlist/5SIyV2YjFeW5Y741g8BEF9?si=RVpwknjFRL6GbPM51Ieygg





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Erulinaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erulinaz/gifts).
**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very roughly edited🤣 I'll edit at a later time but here you go

It had been over a month since the incident at Donolov's mansion and Briar had been avoiding Gestalt like the plague. She had barely made eye contact with them as she healed Alex's wound later that night at the hospital.

"_Briar?" Alex's voice said Softly as they stared at her calm and concentrated face, her hand placed over their arm as she worked on willing the wound to heal._

_"I'm only here because Conrad asked me to, no other motive, please let me concentrate." Briar snipped hastily as the wound healed slowly._

_"I've been thinking." Gestalt said ignoring her words, Briar rolled her eyes in response, staying silent at the statement._

_"Not now Gestalt." Briar said dismissively, her eyes avoiding theirs in irritation._

_"Briar, I'm serious." Gestalt said again causing the woman to finally meet their gaze, fury in her eyes as she looked at Gestalt angrily._

_"So am I. I don't care what you've been thinking, I've had the roughest day today, I've been kidnapped, punched, kicked, sold, you name it, I don't have the emotional capacity to deal with your feelings today Gestalt. Not. Today." She finished angrily as the wound closed completely._

_"Please just give me time. let me find out who I am without you. I just need space to breathe." Briar stood, dusting off her hands as she sent them a final sad look before leaving the hospital room._  
_._  
.  
.

  
.  
They kept their promise to the woman they loved. It started with flowers, a different bouquet each day. At first she had thrown them away in the dumpster behind her apartment building. She had secretly kept the notes that they had attached. Each stating a reason or memory of why they adored her. Then they started following her on her morning jog as she ignored them whenever they showed up at her front door. I knew she was angry with them, the first week they had been posted to protect her she had been reluctant to allow them to follow her wherever she went. She had been assigned to assist instructors at new Glenn grove so they hardly had been able to see her.

"Stop following me Gestalt." Briar huffed as as Robert jogged beside her, back to her pace perfectly. She had taken to jogging 5 miles every morning to keep her body in Peak physical condition.

"I'm just running, not everything is about you." Gestalt answered back, The Cheeky smile stretching across their face.

"There's a whole city, find another route." She said in annoyance as she ran slightly ahead of them.

"You get my flowers?" Gestalt asked, ignoring her suggestion completely.

"Mrs. Hughes adores them." Briar said simply as their smile fell at the thought of her giving the flowers to her nosy neighbor.

"Do you know how hard it is to find peonies in London?" Gestalt asked in a tight tone.

"They're your favorite flower." Robert commented when she remained silent.

Briar rounded the corner, her Pace unwavering as she attempted to ignore them, they made it difficult, their eyes never leaving her figure, her swinging ponytail, the way her chest Rose and fell, they still adored everything about her.

"When is this going to stop?" She asked as she stopped at a cross walk, looking at Gestalt expectantly.

"When are you going to let me take you out? Really woo you? Date you?" They countered confidently.

"We can go out... as friends." Briar answered, Gestalt's face fell momentarily.

"I'm not saying it'll never become more,I'm just not ready to jump back into bed with you." Briar said, eyes glancing across Robert's face for any signs of angry or upset reactions.

"Friends or more, I want you in my life Briar. I've missed you." Gestalt said as they arrived at the door of her apartment building.

"I've missed you too." Briar smiled as she entered the apartment and shut the door behind her gently.

This went on for the next few weeks, Gestalt was not going to pressure her into anything when she was just starting to forgive them. That didn't mean she may not touching her easy. She showed up for dinner in a stunning but simple dress, knocking the air from all four of Gestalt's bodies. They knocked over a glass of wine with Alex's hand in response, spilling it all over Eliza's dress. Briar gasped audibly as she clutched Eliza's hand and dragged her into the bathroom.

"I've got a stain stick in my purse, you're just lucky it was white wine." Briar said glancing up through her eyelashes as she dabbed the wine off of Eliza's dress. Stoltz breath had yet to return to normal since her arrival at the restaurant. Sitting on the sink with the perfect view of Briar's cleavage was not helping them in the slightest.

"You should be more careful." Briar spoke softly as she finally pulled away after several minutes.

"It'd be a pity to ruin a dress like that." Briar commented in a seductive manner before saudmntering out the door back to the rest of Gestalt.

"Fuck." Gestalt cursed under Eliza's breath as they struggled to regain control of their racing hearts.


	2. ONE

The last month had been pure torture for Gestalt. Absolute hell. Briar had begun to forgive them but she also kept them at arm's length. It felt like they had been back in the friend zone for a century. She made it impossible to be her friend, what with lingering touches and soft kisses pressed to several cheeks. They wanted nothing more than to take her in their arms and never let her go.  
"Where are you going dressed like that?" Alex commented as they looked her up and down, having just stopped her, leaving her office, a small smile graced her lips, she was happy, it was the first time they'd seen her smile genuinely in weeks. She looked breathtaking in her dapper looking grey striped pantsuit, under the blazer was a stunning black top with a frilly collar. They could look at her forever and never get bored.

"I, um actually I have a date." She said hesitantly. Gestalt's hearts dropped, Eliza's body felt ill, They punched the wall through Teddy, Robert let out a loud curse causing Myfanwy to glance at him strangely from her office. 

"It's more of a mission really, Conrad is sending us to infiltrate an operation. The old husband and wife ruse" Briar laughed softly before smiling past them, a male figure was approaching her. Briar pulled the man into a friendly hug. They cursed her natural kindness, they didn't want her touching anyone else like that but them. Gestalt glared at the man's back, cursing internally when the man turned around, much to their dismay he was incredibly good looking, the office flirt, Sebastian Blake. they had turned him down a few times through Eliza when he hadn't understood them yet.

"Ready to go, wife?" Sebastian spoke smoothly as his eyes drank her in. They wanted to knock him to the ground right then, no one was allowed to look at her this way, they hated it, they were planning a million ways to stage his murder as the two walked away. as  
"Of course husband, Night Gestalt." She smiled slightly before turning away and walking away with the man, his hand resting dangerously close to her ass for their liking. It was decided then, they would be going on this mission even if they had to knock out every assisting agent to do it.

.  
.  
.  
.  
"So how long have you and Kevin been married, Miranda?" An elderly woman asked as Sebastian's hand rested dangerously low on her hips, she stiffened at the contact.

"Three years." She smiled widely as she looked at her "Husband" In fake adoration.

"How adorable, how did you two meet?" The woman asked again causing Briar to roll her eyes internally.

"The library, it was my Sophmore year at university, he needed a pen as cliche as that seems." Briar lied flawlessly through a tight smile as Sebastian's hand slid to her ass.

"I had plenty of pens," Sebastian said charismatically.

"What a jokester." The elderly man said looking at his wife in agreement.

"Isn't he just." She said elbowing him forcefully in the ribs, Sebastian let out a quiet groaned but quickly recovered, plastering his award smile on his face.

"And you?' She asked the couple smiling as naturally as possible  
.  
.  
.  
"Mission or not, I've had a wonderful time tonight." Sebastian said smiling softly at the much shorter woman.

'I'd like to take you out on a real date if you'd let me." He continued when she stayed silent, the two were walking side by side to Briar's car, the chill causing Briar to shiver slightly. 

"I, I don't think that's such a good idea, Sebastian, I'm not really in the right mindset for dating right now," Briar said as she started to shrug off his jacket, only to be stopped by his hand moving up quickly to stop her.

"Keep it." He said quickly before walking back down the steps before she could protest.

.  
.  
.

"You know, I've got to thank you Gestalt," Sebastian smirked the next morning at the office. He had cornered them at the door leading into their office, it was taking all they had not to beat his face to a bloody pulp before he had even opened his mouth to speak. His pompous words were in no means helping the situation.  
They had slammed their computer shut a little too harshly when Briar had come in and promptly passed off a jacket to the man, Eliza swept the feet out from under her sparring opponent. Alex punched the wall in the men's room angrily, Gestalt allowed Robert's body to zone out during the meeting as they thought of a million ways to kill the man before them.  
"Thank me?" Teddy's voice spoke gruffly as they eyed the man distastefully.

"You messed up so badly with Briar that I finally have a chance." He smirked as a cocky smile crossed his face.

"She's so emotional right now she'd probably agree to anything, maybe I'll invite her back to my place, see where things head from there. " Sebastian continued, completely amused at how he could get under their skin with just a few sentences.

"I mean she was great last night. I can only imagine the things I can get her to do." He said again laughing lightly before being cut off abruptly by Gestalt's fist meeting his jaw roughly, forcing the man to the ground before climbing on top of him, Once they started hitting him they couldn't seem to stop, that was until their voice of reason shouted from behind them.

"Gestalt! stop it! you're killing him!" Briar screamed as several of her coworkers forced them apart. 

"Briar, wait, I can explain." Gestalt cried as they followed after her helplessly

"I know you hate me Briar but please just listen to me!" Gestalt begged as they turned her around to face them, tears having accumulated on her cheeks by then.  
They paused when she finally turned to face them, gathering their thoughts.

"Did you sleep with him?" Alex's voice trembled as she looked at them in shock.

"Of course not!" Briar said defensively.

"Briar Listen," Gestalt trailed off.

"Listen? How could you do that?" Briar screamed as she slapped them across the face?

"I can't believe you think I'd sleep with someone I don't have any feelings for, I'm not you Gestalt! I don't have sex with people I don't care about." Briar ranted as her shoulders shook with the anger that radiated through her body at their accusation.

"And if I wanted to sleep with him that's my business! You don't get to decide what I do anymore." She snapped once more

"Hate you? I don't hate you! it would be so much fucking easier on me if I hated you but I can't! I am so fucking in love with you it hurts. It hurts my heart to keep you at arm's length when all I want is to run into your arms." She cried as Gestalt stepped towards her.

"No, Stay away from me, I don't even know who you are anymore." Briar snapped before leaving them alone, heart in their stomachs as they were forced to stew in their mistakes.

"You didn't hear the things he was saying about you." Teddy's voice croaked.

"Hearing someone talking about you like that, it just, I couldn't let him get away with it." Eliza's voice spoke as her body leaned closer to her, gazing at her in acquisition. 

"What do you want from me, Briar?" Gestalt asked as they followed after her desperately.

"Do you want me to beg you? Because I will." Gestalt asked again as they fell to their knees before her.

"I am literally on my knees, asking you to forgive me, I can't lose you, you're too important to me." Teddy's voice shook as the rest of Gestalt arrived.

"I don't know what else to do. If you walk away now, Then it's done, I will leave you alone." Eliza's voice spoke, trembling as Gestalt approached her hesitantly.

"It doesn't matter what you say or what you do, it's just changed everything."

"I, I, Can't do this anymore." Briar sobbed as she pulled away from them entirely. Gestalt's face fell, the feeling could only be described as what it had been like to be shot. 

"It's, it's too much." She finished as she slipped away from them.

"Briar-" Robert's voice called out after her but she was already gone. They felt like someone had ripped their hearts out of their chests.


	3. TWO

Briar was angry. She hadn't remembered another time when she had been angrier and yet her heart ached beyond belief. She didn't want to lose Gestalt, she could never hate them, she was in love with them.

"Briar, what are you doing here?" Gestalt asked in confusion as they swung the door open to reveal the sopping wet woman, it was pouring outside and Briar shivered as she stood in the doorway of their apartment.

"Promise me this isn't a mistake," Briar said as she shoved past them and turned to face them, tears staining her cheeks.

"If I forgive you, you have to promise to never hurt me like that again," Briar said causing Gestalt's heart to soar dramatically.

"Briar, I-" They started only to be cut off by the rambling girl once more.

"You said it was a mistake. Promise me I'm not letting you back in only for you to hurt me again." Briar said quickly as Gestalt circled her.

"I will never hurt you for as long as I live, I will love you with all that I am," Gestalt said as they grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"I love you too." Briar sniffled as they closed the space between them.

"You hurt me," Briar whispered as they pulled away.

"I know, and I'll regret it for the rest of my life," Gestalt said as they pressed a soft kiss to her wet forehead as Eliza's body finally came back with a towel having lost the ability to walk once Briar had kissed them. 

"You broke Sebastian's jaw," Briar commented as they kissed her again.

"That I don't regret, he's a prick." Alex's voice commented as Briar laughed.

"He really is." Briar giggled softly as her back met the soft comforter on Gestalt's bed.

"We have to get you out of these wet clothes." Eliza's soothing voice spoke as they removed her blazer and worked at unbuttoning her now see-through top.

.  
.  
.  
She woke up later that evening to a soft melody filling the apartment as she glanced to the side of her only to find the large bed completely void of any of Gestalt's bodies.  
She slipped out from under the covers, Robert's shirt hanging loosely on her figure as she padded softly down the hall towards the direction of the calming music.

"What are you doing?" She asked quietly, Gestalt's body flinching softly.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, I couldn't sleep." Robert's voice shook slightly as Briar rested her cheek against their back gently, her arms encircling their figure slowly as she pressed a tender kiss to the back of their neck.

"What are you playing?" She asked softly as she watched their fingers dance intricately across the keys of the piano. He laughed softly at her question, causing a confused look to cross her features.

"Did I say something funny?" She asked as they turned to face her.

"Nothing, it's just I forget sometimes you don't remember everything," Robert spoke as they pulled her to sit on the bench beside them, placing her hands in the correct position and showing her the music in front of them.

"You've played since you were 10, you taught me how to play, I admit it was a poor excuse to get closer to you," Gestalt said sheepishly as Briar laughed gently in response.

"Just when I thought I've remembered everything about you." Briar laughed softly before continuing.

"I don't remember everything about old me, but I knew she felt the same way, she always did," Briar said as Gestalt turned her head to face her, placing a soft hand on her cheek.  
"What note is this?" Briar asked as she pressed a random key, her eyes not leaving their's as she shifted closer to them, moving so she sat in front of them, glancing back at them inquisitively as she focused her eyes on them, not caring about the situation at hand in the slightest.

"F." He said without missing a beat.

"And this?" She asked once more as she pressed another key.

"G." They replied again as they leaned in even closer.

"And this one?" She asked finally as her finger pressed down on the next key.

"Stop talking and kiss me," Gestalt replied chuckling softly, allowing a crack to appear in the usual stoic aura this body emitted.

"I'm just trying to remember how it felt." She shrugged innocently as Gestalt met their lips with hers,

"Do you remember how that feels?" Gestalt asked as they pulled away, leaving Briar completely breathless.

"I always did." She said softly.

"Even when I couldn't remember I still knew you. I still felt you." Briar said before Gestalt kissed her once more, a smile overtaking her features as she leaned in closer.

Gestalt let out a gentle sigh as she leaned into them and watched their fingers glide across the keys, playing a song, it made her stomach clench slightly at the familiarity.

"Have I played this song before?" She asked as she furrowed her brows slightly.

"It's the first piece you taught me." Robert's face smiled happily at her recognition of the song.

"Show me how it goes? I was obviously a good teacher." She smiled cheekily as Gestalt let out a relaxed sigh and placed their hands over hers.

"I like you like this." Briar sighed as Gestalt played the song effortlessly.

"Like what?" Gestalt hummed with their eyes closed.

"Relaxed, comfortable, a way you only act when you're with me." Briar smiled happily as she squeezed their hand sweetly. Her heart swelled as she sat curled in their arms while they taught her the song, she hoped it would always stay like this, effortless and light.


	4. THREE

Briar's phone buzzed on Gestalt's table, Myfanwy's ringtone ringing out as Gestalt groaned in frustration. It was morning now and Briar couldn't remember a time when she had slept better.  
"Do not answer that," Gestalt said as they pressed a tender kiss to her exposed skin, trying and very much succeeding at distracting the woman.  
"I just have to see what she wants." Briar giggled as she pulled away from them, Gestalt whining slightly at the loss of contact.  
"No, you don't if it were an emergency my phones would be ringing too." Gestalt commented as Alex's body attempted to pull her back down.  
"Yes, Myfanwy?" She said in between giggles as Gestalt nipped at her neck, leading her back to the bed.  
"Are you free later?" Myfanwy asked hopefully as Briar let out a content sigh.  
"What time do you need me?" Briar said causing Gestalt to let out an irritated sigh, the frown quickly disappearing when she pulled them into a tender kiss.  
"I was hoping you could help me update my wardrobe, but if you're busy with Gestalt, it can wait." Myfanwy trailed off in uncertainty, Briar's heart ached as they hadn't had a lot of sister time lately, Briar had pushed herself into her work to forget about Gestalt, she hadn't intended to make her sister feel neglected as well.  
"What time were you thinking?" Briar commented as she glanced at the clock on Gestalt's table it was only 8 am.  
"I was thinking about 2?" Myfanwy replied as Briar glanced down at Gestalt who shrugged in response.  
"I'll see you then," Briar said as she hung up the phone and tossed it behind her before tackling Teddy's body onto the bed and picking up where they left off.   
"I love you." Teddy's voice spoke into the kiss, a wide smile spreading across her face at their words.  
"I love you too." She giggled as Teddy's figure spun her around, leaning on his elbows so he wouldn't crush her small figure.  
"I don't want you to go." Eliza's voice spoke as she kissed down Briar's neck.  
"You have until 2 to convince me to come back," Briar smirked as they spent the rest of the morning convincing her to stay.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Myfanwy, I'm on my way. I'm running a bit late, please call me back-" Briar said in a minor frantic tone as into her phone. Her eyes snapped to the road in front of her as a car slammed on their brakes. Briar attempted to slam on her brakes but it was too late, the front of her car tapped the bumper in front of her.  
"Fuck." Briar cursed loudly as she scrambled to unbuckle her seat belt and threw her door open quickly.  
"Shit. I am so sorry!" Briar said frantically as she combed through her glove box for her insurance papers.  
"I-" Briar was cut off by a white cloth flying over her nose as she struggled against the assailant's grasp before falling into unconsciousness.  
.   
"Briar, how lovely of you to regain consciousness." A masculine voice quipped as Briar opened her eyes groggily.  
"What? Who the fuck are you?" Briar mumbled softly as she pressed her hand to the side of her face, blood coating her fingers in the process.  
"Sorry about that, the men who did that to you are being dealt with, you were never meant to be harmed. I simply wished to collect the asset I paid a great deal of money for." The elderly man said soothingly as Briar's heart stopped momentarily.  
"I-" Briar commented in shock as her mind struggled to grasp what was going on.  
"I've only a few rules Briar, no escaping, there is no point, I have connections everywhere, I'll find you, so there is really no point in wasting everyone's time. Two, do as I say without hesitation and I will never have to use that." He said as he gestured to the animal-like collar that she noticed constricting her neck.  
"You can live happily, should you choose to comply, or you can live in hell, the choice is yours, Briar. I do not want to hurt you but if you choose to be disobedient well, My hand will be forced." The man spoke once more as Briar's eyes flickered to his face at last. His face was a weathered type, he looked well into his 70's and his hair was virtually nonexistent, his head shaved smooth.  
"How rude of me, I know your name but you don't know Mine. My name is Miles Timber. I am in the medical field I guess you could say, your job will be to heal the subjects I bring in after we extract what we need from them. You will have an hour in between each surgery to recover. That should be a substantial amount of time considering your amazing capabilities. Now I think that is everything, Oh, your cellmate will be returned momentarily. I'll leave you to get settled. I look forward to seeing your abilities first hand. You will start tomorrow.  
..  
Briar sat in silence for what seemed like hours, in reality, it was only about 20 minutes according to the brightly litten clock mounted on the wall across from her. The lock system on the door disengaged audibly causing Briar's head to snap up quickly from its fixation on her plain white socks. They had redressed her, she now wore a plain grey sweatpant combo, white socks adorning her feet. She didn't have any shoes, This was worse than prison. Nothing that they could do to her would feel worse than how she felt right now. She wanted to turn back time to a few hours ago. She wanted to stay tucked away in Gestalt's arms, she should have listened. The thought of Gestalt looking for her gave her hope. She didn't have anything else, she wouldn't let them take that hope from her. The door swung open slowly as a blonde girl maybe 15 was guided through the open door. She moved complacently as they guided her to the bed across from Briar. Her eyes were sunken in and she had heavy bags under her eyes, bruises littered the portion of her skin left uncovered by the same grey sweater Briar wore. She looked broken like they had taken everything from her and it was obvious the poor girl hadn't much to give in the first place. The guard shoved her harshly onto the bed before exiting the room as quickly as he'd entered. The girl stared blankly at the wall ahead of her. The lights on her collar flashed brightly as the girl swayed slightly back and forth.  
"I'm Briar, What's your name?" Briar hummed gently as the girl continued to stare blankly ahead of her.  
"I'm going to get us out of here," Briar said as the girl continued to sway silently.  
"There is no away from here." The girl commented in an emotionless voice.  
"I have friends, family, they'll come looking, we're going to get out of here, I promise," Briar said once more as the girl's expression remained unchanging.  
"There is no away from here." She repeated simply as she laid back slowly before turning over and facing the wall behind her.  
"My name is Karma." the blonde mumbled finally as her shoulders shook in grief.  
"I promise you Karma, we are getting out of here," Briar said gently as the lights above them flicked off, signaling it was time for bed.  
"You don't know these people, you may not be dead, but you'll wish you were soon enough." The Blonde said into the darkness causing Briar's heart to seize momentarily. Briar laid down carefully, her hair fanning over the pillow beneath her in the process. The sweet smell of Gestalt's shampoo entered her nose momentarily before fading as quickly as it came. Her heart ached at the loss.  
Please find me, I'm here, please come looking.


	5. FOUR

Gestalt Pov  
"I don't care what you have to do just fucking find her!" Gestalt shouted into the phone at the incompetent agents Conrad had sent to find her.

"Gestalt you need to calm down," Myfanwy said softly as she tried to calm them down.

"Calm down? This is your fault Myfanwy! If she hadn't gone to meet you she wouldn't have been fucking taken so don't tell me to calm down!" Gestalt hissed angrily, Myfanwy's hand met their cheek roughly, startling them into a clearer mindset.

"Don't you think I feel guilty enough? Fuck you Gestalt! you don't get to tell me if I can be worried about my sister or not, that is not your decision, you are not the only person who cares about her.

"I'm sorry Myf, I just haven't been able to think straight since we found her car, everything still inside.." Gestalt trailed off as they raked a hand through Alex's unruly curls.

"We're going to find her," Myfanwy said softly as she helped them comb through all of the footage.

"There, "Gestalt said quickly as they paused the footage and watched as a car slammed on its brakes in front of Briar's car, Briar's car hitting them and her seemingly searching for insurance information before the attacker dragged her into a white ominous transport van, and of course the plates came back that it was a stolen vehicle.

"Fuck." Gestalt cursed as they hit the wall behind them with Teddy's fist angrily.

"We're going to find her. I won't stop until we do." Gestalt swore as they sighed heavily.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
BRIAR  
.  
.

The bright lights flicked on above her causing Briar's eyes to squint at the sudden flood of light. The clock mounted to the wall blared a long shrill tone, Karma's small figure shot up monotonously as she scrambled out of her covers and stood straight, a slight fear gracing her features.

"Get up, they'll be here any minute." Karma breathed frantically as the locks began to disengage on the door. Briar scrambled to her feet, mimicking Karma's posture as the guard stepped through the open door and looked at them blankly.

"Thomas, Carmichael. Let's go." The man ordered as he produced a pair of cuffs and attaching them to Briar's wrists before doing the same to Karma. Briar struggled slightly as the guard grabbed the two's wrists roughly.

"Don't make me show you what happens when you don't comply with Thomas." The guard threatened harshly as Karma sent her a warning look, nodding her head forward as the guard opened the door for the pair.

"Thomas through that door, Carmichael you come with me." The man ordered as he shoved Briar roughly forward.

Briar entered the dimly lit room slowly, the door had been locked behind her she noticed as she tried the doorknob. The room was filled with busy doctors, all hovered around a pristine table. A man lay across the surface, stomach sliced open, doctors extracting whatever they needed from the poor soul. Briar's heart dropped to her stomach at the scene. She didn't want to do this, she didn't want to be involved in whatever shit show this was. She hated these people for kidnapping her, she hated herself for leaving that morning, she was so angry her palms began to bleed from her nails biting at the skin beneath them. 

"Oh, wonderful Briar! We were just about to close up. It's so much more efficient to have you on our staff. These men can just go back to life as it was before, no indication that anything is wrong." The female doctor spoke in a nauseatingly sweet voice, Briar looked around frantically for an escape route.

"I wouldn't bother. Soundproof, so even if there were someone outside passing by, they'd never hear your screams, Now please don't be difficult, heal him for us." The woman ordered as she stepped back and gestured for Briar to take her place. Briar's hands shook in anger as she focused on closing the man's wounds. The skin grew together as Briar's head began to throb at the effort. As far as she could recall she had never healed a wound of this stature. Briar let out a cry as the wound finally sealed shut, her knees gave way beneath her as her chest heaved heavily.

"Well done Briar, See you in an hour." The woman spoke cheerily as two men scooped Briar up and drug her back to her cell.

She had healed six bodies in six hours. Her head had a never-ending ache and her hands shook at the strain the non-stop healing had done to her. She couldn't heal another person, one hour was not enough recovery time. She nearly sobbed as the men opened the door once more.

"I can't! I won't! I can't do it again, please." She begged as the men looked at her emotionlessly, the brunette simply rolled up his shirt to reveal a metallic wristwatch attached to his wrist. He pressed a few buttons before spinning the dial. Briar's eyebrows furrowed momentarily before the pain started. Electricity shot out of her collar causing her body to wither on the ground. Screams poured through her mouth as her hands desperately tried to pry the godforsaken collar off of her neck. Tears rolled down her cheeks in a hot river as the men looked at her mercilessly while she struggled. After a few moments the guard turned the collar off, the pain left behind was staggering.

'Are you ready to comply?" The blonde guard asked in a dark tone.

Briar simply nodded in exhaustion as they led her back to the Operating room, her head throbbed relentlessly. The female doctor looked slightly concerned as the guards drug her barely conscious figure into the room.

"What've you done to her? How is she supposed to heal anyone in this condition?" The doctor snapped harshly at the two men who held Briar up.

"We had an issue with compliance, I think she understands now." The brunette guard spoke cockily.

"Well, I'm glad you made her understand. Take her back to her cell, she can't heal any more patients. Dear god you idiots, she can barely stand." The woman barked as she shooed them from the room.

Briar collapsed to her bed in exhaustion as the guards tossed her into the room like she was nothing more than a piece of garbage.

"If you knew what was good for you, you would just do as they ask," Karma said as she read her book quietly on her bed.

"Being complacent isn't my thing," Briar said sarcastically as she heaved herself up into a sitting position.

"You'll see, they'll take everything you care about away and then you'll have wished you'd done what they asked," Karma spoke not looking up from her book.


	6. FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter.... it's something alright

"What did they take from you?" Briar asked slowly as she looked at her expectantly, the young girl finally met her eyes reluctantly.

"Everything." She said.

"You're lucky it was the collar this time, You don't want the whip." She said as she pulled back her hair to reveal angry scars.

"What exactly do they need you for?" Briar continued.

"Electricity, I'm like a walking Defribilator," Karma explained.

"You need to do what they say, Briar, you think they can only hurt you but you're wrong, they have contacts everywhere, make them mad and everyone you love will be in just as much pain as you are," Karma warned as she fell silent once more.

"I've been here for 3 years. I had a sister, two parents who loved me. They're all gone, they killed them." Karma said as a tear slipped before she brushed it away and put her walls back up quickly.  
"Just... Do what they tell you... it'll be easier for everyone involved if you do." She finished as the lights flickered out signaling light's out.

"Get up." Rang in Briar's ears the next morning.

"Remember what I told you," Karma said as she stood waiting for the guards to take them to their duties.

"Listen Karma, we need to get out of here if I can get these collars off of us some how.. I can absorb some of your power and we can get the fuck out of here," Briar said as she looked at the girl expectantly.

"Don't give me hope." She replied emotionlessly as she turned away from her slightly.

"I promised, I promise I'll get us home Karma." She said trying to get her to understand  
.  
"There is no home for me Briar, they killed my family, I saw it, I have nowhere." Karma snapped.

"You'll live with me then," Briar said immediately.

"I live alone, why not?" She continued.

"You don't even know me." Karma snapped.

"I know you don't deserve this Karma, no one does," Briar stated firmly.

Karma stayed silent for a moment before nodding slightly and turning to face her.

"How do we do it?" She asked immediately.

"When they come through the doors we need to get the remote from them without them calling for help, can you do that?" She asked as the locks began to click, the door creaked open, briar immediately springing into action as she punched one of the men in the face, before doing kneeing the other in the groin and grabbing him by the head, kneeing him roughly until he fell unconscious. Karma straddled the other man and beat the living hell out of him. Briar grabbed the remote and disengaged the collars quickly before tapping Karma softly on the shoulder.

"Karma, Karma stop!" Briar ordered as she pried the small girl off of the man.

"No! he deserves to pay!" She shouted.

"Not like this, he'll pay, I promise, you don't need that on your hands," Briar said softly as she tugged them out the doors and slunk around the corner slowly, ducking behind doors and sneaking towards the entrance. She cursed as she saw the door required an I.D card to leave the premises. Much to her luck, a security officer rounded the corner, Briar bringing her palm up to his nose, catching him off guard before she straddled him quickly and grabbed him by the hair before slamming his head into the concrete repeatedly before grabbing the card.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," Briar said quickly as she grabbed Karma's hand and scanned the card before fleeing out the doors quickly.

They ran into heavy traffic as she slammed her hands on the hood of a taxi to get them to stop.

"Please! Help!" Briar yelled frantically as they climbed into the cab and locked the doors.

"Can I please borrow your phone? It's an emergency, I'll pay you double when we get to where we need to go I swear." Briar promised, the man nodding immediately as she grabbed the phone and dialed Gestalt's number.

"Gestalt?" Briar asked as they answered

"Briar? where the fuck are you?" Gestalt asked frantically.

"I'm in a cab, we've escaped, I need you to find me, I don't think it'll be long before they find us. I don't know where I am." She said frantically as she looked over her shoulder in paranoia.

"You're not far from the Chequy head there, I'm coming Briar." Robert's voice spoke desperately as she gave the cabby the address and he sped off, making it there in just a few minutes.

"I'll get your money." She said as she saw Robert standing outside of the building surrounded by many of the agents and an ambulance.

"Gestalt!" Briar said as she started crying, throwing herself into their arms immediately.

"Briar! Thank god! are you alright?" They asked frantically.

"I'm okay." She said as she wrapped her arms around them tightly. They hugged her forcefully, pressing a kiss to her forehead before letting her go.

"Who's this?" Teddy's voice said gruffly.

"This is Karma, she's going to stay with me for a while." Briar smiled as she gestured for the girl to come forward.

"We need the EMT's to look you over," Gestalt said as they turned to usher the girls over to the nearby ambulance.

"I told you not to run." A voice snapped, a woman stood not far from them with her gun trailed on Briar before she wasted no time pulling the trigger, she shut her eyes as she expected to feel pain but instead felt nothing as she opened her eyes and saw Karma's body on the ground, blood pouring from her chest, Briar collapsed to her knees as she attempted to heal the younger girl but there was too much blood and the wound just kept reopening.

"I can't heal it." She said as tears streamed down her face, Karma gasped out as blood ran down her lips.

"I'm so sorry." Briar sobbed as the paramedics picked up Karma and began to attempt to save her life.

"Don't be, you saved me." Karma gasped out as the doors closed and the ambulance sped away.  
.  
.  
.

Briar woke up screaming, just as she had for the past month since she had been back. Gestalt held her tightly as she thrashed radically, begging for them to let her go.  
"Briar! Briar, it's okay! it's just a dream! it's okay! it's just a dream." Gestalt said in a soothing manner as they pressed her to Teddy's broad chest.

"No! it's not okay, it wasn't a fucking dream Gestalt, I lived it." Briar shouted forcing herself from Teddy's embrace and turned to face them, a fire burning in her eyes as she fell apart before them.

"It's not okay! I am so fucking sick of you and doctor after doctor telling me that I'll be okay, that one day I'll wake up and not feel so fucking empty inside. That I won't wake up every single night screaming and the nights I don't wake up screaming it's because I don't sleep, because every time I close my eyes I'm there again, I'm helpless, I did nothing, she died because of me, I should have done something Gestalt! I did Nothing!" She sobbed loudly as Gestalt crushed her to their chest pressing a soft kiss to her forehead as they rocked her back and forth whispering soothing words in her ear.

"It's not your fault Briar, there was nothing you could have done to help her. And I know you don't think that it's going to get better but I promise you that, I can't take all of your pain away but I am never leaving your side again ever." Gestalt swore as they ran a hand through her tangled locks and held her tightly to their chest.

"I'm so tired Gestalt," Briar said in exhaustion, her frigid posture loosening and she allowed them to hold her fully.

"Go to sleep my love, I'll be right here, If you have a nightmare I'll wake you up I promise." Gestalt soothed as they put the covers over the two of them, stroking her hair until she fell back into a restless slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prologue of sorts we'll say bc it's so short.


End file.
